


Constellations

by Cakey



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakey/pseuds/Cakey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba counts Noiz's freckles while he reminisces on the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constellations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [octopluss](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=octopluss).



> I have a headcanon about noiz with freckles that I posted on my blog and spammed a particular person on skype with and I wrote it idk.

When Noiz first came to Midorijima, the assorted specks on his skin were faint and pale, barely noticeable even in the light. This is probably attributed to the lack of sunlight Noiz was exposed to during his lonely childhood. Even when Aoba knew him, a few years after adjusting to the island’s life, Aoba barely noticed them.  
  
Now, however, Aoba gazed at the now prominent speckles on his boyfriend’s face with a fondness. Noiz rolled over on the picnic blanket, to face his boyfriend. Aoba’s golden gaze was returned by emerald green and he reached over to touch a particularly dark dot on his skin.  
  
“One” he counted quietly to himself, but still loud enough for the other to hear. Noiz’s brow furrowed at the action, while aoba gave a small smile and continued to drag his finger to a speck close by.  
  
“Two, Three, Four…” Aoba quietly rattled off numbers as he moved his fingers over the little marks on the strawberry blonde’s face.  
  
“Aoba…?” Noiz’s breath was quiet as he spoke, not wanting to disturb his love’s actions. A soft hum in response came from Aoba, the numbers still being whispered quietly. “Do you like my freckles?” Noiz avoided Aoba’s gaze as he spoke, growing more embrassed as time went by and the number count grew.  
  
“Hmmm? Of course I do.” The blue haired man responded, keeping his finger placed on the last freckle he counted, and taking a mental note of the number he last counted.   
  
“Why?” curiously, the younger man asked his boyfriend.  
  
“They are like stars. Stars that make up constellations on your skin, I love them.” He spoke quietly as if only Noiz was allowed to hear those words, that they were for Noiz specifically, and indeed they were.  
  
Noiz attempted to hide his face with his hands, flustered from the words and acts and small grin filled the older man’s face from the actions and words. When he didn’t have freckles, he was alone, but now the specks represented how he was no longer alone.  
  
Aoba removed the hands from the now flushed blonde’s face, and continued his task.

“Twenty three… twenty four… twenty five”

The task of counting the little stars. The stars that made constellations, stars that don’t need to fall so he could wish upon him, because he already had what he wanted right here, his wishes were already fulfilled.


End file.
